Message In The Morning
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: "Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita. Ukirlah namaku dihatimu, sebagai kekasih terbaikmu." Fic gaje super duper garing. Abal-abal. Mind to R&R?


Summary : "Mungkin ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk kita. Walau berat hati ini. Ukirlah selalu namaku di hatimu, sebagai kekasih terbaikmu." Hanya oneshot super pendek. Gaje, abal-abal. Mind to R&R?

Disclaimer: Bleach selalu milik Kubo Taito-sensei. Ponsel Samsung GT B3310 juga bukan punya Ai

Warning: gaje, abal-abal, typos, ancur, super garing, OOC, dll

Flame is welcome

I don't mind it

Don't like, don't read

**Message In The Morning**

**XXxxXX**

Mentari pagi bersinar terang dan hangat, memberikan cahaya kehidupan bagi semua makhluk di bumi ini. Sinarnya yang menyilaukan telah membangunkan sebagian orang yang masih terlelap di pagi hari. Begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut orange yang satu ini.

Ia terbangun karena sinar matahari menyusup masuk melalui gorden biru muda yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dan menguap lebar.

Saat ia sudah benar-benar tersadar dari alam mimpinya, ia mengambil ponsel Samsung bertipe GT B3310 hitam miliknya yang baru saja kemarin ia beli. Dia tekan sembarang tombol yang ada dan ponsel layar ponsel itupun bersinar. Ditatapnya wallpaper yang terpasang di ponsel itu.

Foto seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam legam dan bermata amethyst sedang memeluk erat leher seorang pemuda berambut orange, atau bisa kita sebut, dirinya sendiri, Kurosaki Ichigo, dari belakang.

Di foto itu, mereka berdua sedang tersenyum bahagia. Gadis itu berpose tanda 'peace' sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya dan ia juga tersenyum lebar. Dagu gadis itu bersandar tepat di puncak kepala Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri juga mengikuti ekspresi gadis itu, mengedipkan matanya, tetapi yang kanan, dan tersenyum lebar. Hanya saja tangannya tidak membentuk tanda 'peace', melainkan sibuk memegangi ponsel yang dipakai untuk memotret. Tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kecil gadis tersebut.

Diposisi paling bawah dari foto itu terukir 3 kata dan setiap kata tersebut memiliki 3 warna yang berbeda.

Ichigo x Rukia Forever

'Ichigo' berwarna orange, 'Rukia' berwarna violet, dan 'Forever' berwarna merah muda.

Ichigo tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Hari terindah dalam hidupnya selama 17 tahun yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Mau tahu ada kejadian apa?

~Flashback~

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang hampir lenyap terbawa arus takut akan ditolak, Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang shinigami mungil yang selama kurang lebih satu tahun dikenalnya. Setelah 17 bulan berpisah, mereka bisa bertemu lagi, dan kemarin adalah saat-saat yang selalu dinantikannya.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah bordering, Ichigo segera menyeret Rukia ke atap sekolah. Pada awalnya, yang Ichigo lakukan setelah sampai disana hanyalah diam mematung. Semua yang mau ia katakan hilang ditelan bumi. Rukia menunggu pemuda orange itu dengan sangat sabar. Ia tahu kalau pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakannya, karena itu ia mau menunggu.

Dan akhirnya, setelah penantian selama 15 menit, Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan, "maukahkaujadipacarku?"

Kalau orang biasa, pasti tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Ichigo katakan. Tapi karena pendengaran Rukia sangatlah tajam, dalam sekali coba, ia langsung tahu apa yang sudah Ichigo katakan padanya.

Rukia hanya bengong sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tanda kalau ia terkejut. Ichigo merasa response Rukia itu akan membawa jawaban yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya. Karena itulah ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu atap.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sepasang lengan mungil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, sambil mengatakan, 'aku mau, kok, baka."

Setelah itu akhirnya mereka pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Dijalan, Rukia melihat sepasang ponsel mungil dan unik berwarna putih dan hitam terpajang di etalase counter ponsel. Dalam sekejap ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan ponsel itu. Ia memohon pada Ichigo untuk membelikannya dan pada akhirnya Ichigo membeli sepasang ponsel itu dengan kredit card yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

Mereka menjadikan sepasang ponsel itu untuk peringatan hari jadi mereka.

Ponsel yang berwarna putih untuk Rukia, dan yang hitam untuk Ichigo. Sekarang ponsel mereka samaan.

~Flashback End~

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar sudah seperti orang bodoh. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menerawang entah kemana. Saat sedang enak-enaknya mengingat kejadian kemarin, tiba-tiba saja ringtone smsnya yang menggunakan lagu "Naratte" dari Pandora Hearts berbunyi.

Ia alihkan pandangannya yang tadi menerawang jauh, ke layar ponselnya yang kini menunjukkan 1 nama pengirim pesan.

My Midget

1 new message

Bahagia merasuk kedalam tubuh dan hati Ichigo. Segera ia buka pesan tersebut dan membacanya dengan senyum sumeringah.

Beberapa detik setelah ia membaca pesan itu, senyuman sumeringahnya segera terhapus dari wajah tampannya. Wajahnya kini menunjukkan kesedihan.

.

.

_Mungkin ini sms terakhir dariku._

_Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku padamu._

_Tiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan._

_Kuharap kamu tidak bersedih atas perpisahan ini._

_Mungkin ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk kita._

_Walau berat hati ini._

_Ukirlah selalu namaku dihatimu, sebagai kekasih terbaikmu._

_Aku mau pamit…_

_._

_._

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata ambernya. Ia menekan tombol arah bawah untuk membaca sisa pesan yang dikirim kekasihnya sebagai perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku harus pergi ke MALAYSIA untuk membantu kak ROS untuk menyelamatkan UPIN & IPIN dari genggaman hantu durian._

_Betul betul betul…_

_Tuk…atuk.._

_Hahahahahahaha_

_Ohayou, baka strawberry!;p_

Dalam sekejap raut wajahnya berubah menjadi garang. Air mata yang tadi menetes karena sedih kini kering mendadak. 4 tanda siku bermunculan di wajah tampannya, dan dalam hitungan detik, ia meneriaki nama kekasihnya yang berada 10 meter dari kamarnya.

"RUKIAAAA!"

Dari balik pintu kamar adik kembarnya terdengar suara 3 orang wanita tertawa. Dikamar itu, Rukia, Karin dan Yuzu sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di ranjang mereka, mendengar teriakan pacar dan kakak mereka.

**~Owari~**

Wkwkwkwk sungguh teramat sangat garing nih fic. 1 jam ngetik tanpa henti, jadi maaf kalau ancur ceritanya.

Smsnya beneran ada. Dikirim dari temen sekolah Ai. Tadinya Ai mau pakai yang satu lagi, tapi gak tahu kenapa malah jadinya pilih yang ini deh. Ponsel Samsung GT B3310 itu beneran ponsel punya Ai lho….yang hitam warnanya.

Fic ini sebagai pembukaan hiatus panjang Ai.

TO tanggal 4 januari kemarin Ai gak lulus T,T

Dari 6 pelajaran, ada 2 yang remedial, n NILAI MATI pula!

Gyaaa!

MTK dapet 2,00 , n Fisika 3, 48

Nilai macam apa itu!

Huweeee :'(

Karena itulah…Ai bener" ambil hiatus panjang. Kalau baca fic, masih, tapi kalau apdet fic, Ai gak bisa jamin. Kalau ada waktu, akan Ai usahakan untuk apdet kok.

Special thanks bwat yang dah review chapter terakhir dari fic Ai yang berjudul "Unforgetful Summer":

**haruki1244**

**Sara Hikari**

**Yuuna hihara**

**Nana Naa**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Ojou-chan**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Jee-eugene**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Chiru Shitoshi**

**Kyu9**

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

Sekian dari Ai. Yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini, maukah memberikan hadiah ripiu untuk author abal-abal ini?

**~Review Please~**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**


End file.
